


Feeling Perfect

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Molly sees herself through Arthur's eyes.





	Feeling Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Seven prompt(s) used: Irresistible/ experience  
> Pairing: Molly/Arthur  
> Kink: roleplaying
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Feeling Perfect

~

Molly stared in horror at her reflection in the mirror. The shirt she was wearing, one of her favourites from an old Celestina Warbeck concert she’d attended as a girl, clung to her chest in an unflattering way, revealing her rolls of fat and riding far too high up her waist. 

And the skirt was no better. It was an old Gryffindor one from seventh-year, but she was so fat now the waist wouldn’t close, and heaven help her if she tried to sit down, she’d show all her lady parts to the world! 

Near tears, she tried to whip the shirt off, but it was so tight it clung. And to make matters worse, she heard Arthur’s footsteps approaching. 

“Mollywobbles?” he said just outside the door. “I saw your dad leave. I think we’re alone in the house.” 

Sitting down on the bed, Molly said, “I…I’ve change my mind, Arthur. I don’t want to play this game anymore.” 

There was silence, then the door slowly opened. “Molly?” 

Molly closed her eyes. “I’m fat and old and what made me think I could play like I’m still a girl I’ll never know!” 

She felt the mattress sink as he sat beside her, and when he wrapped his arm around her, she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he murmured into her hair. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re gorgeous and voluptuous and perfect and just the right age.” 

Sniffing, Molly raised her head and glared at him. “Look at me!” she said, gesturing to herself. Wriggling out from his embrace, she stood up before him. “This shirt was always tight, yes, but this is ridiculous. I’m supposed to be an innocent teenager who’s invited her boyfriend over for a bit of slap and tickle, but I look like if I take a deep breath both my shirt and my skirt will go flying.”

Arthur listened to her, letting her finish. Then, he leaned forward, taking her by the waist and pulling her towards him. “May I tell you a secret?” When she nodded, he continued, “You are irresistible to me no matter what you’re wearing, and I’ll take experience over innocence any day.” He winked. “I believe I’ve told you that before.” 

Molly blushed and nodded. “Yes, but I still wish you had been my first.” 

“I don’t.” Arthur smiled. “By the time we found each other, we both knew what we liked and what we didn’t.” He slid his hands down to her bum. “Which made the sex much better, don’t you agree?” 

“I suppose.” Looping her arms around his neck, Molly sighed. “I’m sorry I ruined your fantasy.” 

“You haven’t.” Arthur leaned in, kissing her. “It just needs a bit of an adjustment is all. Instead of two innocent school kids, we can be the school troublemakers, meeting up for the first time and interested to see how good the other one is.” 

Molly laughed. “Well,” she said, pressing her hands onto his chest, “I hear you’re a bad boy, Arthur Weasley. All my friends say I should stay away from you.” 

“Is that so?” Arthur grinned, sliding his hands below her skirt and up underneath it. “Well all _my_ friends say you don’t wear any knickers.” His eyes went wide as he caressed her bare bum. “And it seems they were right. You’re a bad girl, Molly Prewett.” 

“Takes one to know one,” Molly replied settling into the banter, and as she stared into Arthur’s eyes, just before his mouth met hers, the reflection she saw there really did make her feel perfect. 

~


End file.
